There has been proposed a camera that automatically decides a shooting magnification from the distance to a subject, calculates a drive amount of a variable power lens from a focal distance corresponding to the decided shooting magnification, and drives the variable power lens during video recording based upon the calculation result (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, there has been proposed a camera capable of shooting a still image with a special shooting effect caused by zooming during exposure by automatically moving a zoom lens during exposure (for example, see Patent Literature 2).